Stephanie Finds Happiness
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Ranger leaves for Miami. Stephanie finds a new love. Some won't like the ending but everyone is happy. Warning: Language alert


Stephanie Finds Happiness

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Vincent Anderson. I am one of the men working for RangeMan Security Company. Most of you probably have never heard of me. I am 6 foot 2 inches tall. I weigh 200 lbs. But I have a body builder's body. I was on one of Ranger Manoso's Special Ops Team. We did four tours together.

I am Stephanie's current bodyguard. Like most of the Merry Men I have been in love with Stephanie for almost 6 years. Does she know? I have told her on occasion but she never reacts to it.

There is a lot of tension between Ranger and Stephanie. I have heard a rumor that Ranger is planning to move to Miami but Stephanie will not be going with him. This will crush her spirit! I hate it when Stephanie cries. It breaks my heart. I just hope she survives this break up.

I met Stephanie in the garage and we head to the Bond Office. We have only two FTA's to find. We read the files and Stephanie wants to run those through the RangeMan search engines.

We get more information and decide to go after Arnold Baker. He was arrested for armed robbery. He is worth $20,000 to Stephanie. We pull up three doors down from his address. I go around back. Stephanie knocks on the door and his father tells her he is not home. Stephanie finds out Arnold is staying with his grandfather. The trouble is his grandfather lives in Tennessee. This violates his bond because he left the state without permission. This presents a problem.

It will be up to Ranger if we go after him or have a bounty hunter in the area to get him. We then will share the bounty money.

Stephanie and I decided to bring this to Ranger's attention.

We knock on Ranger's door.

"Enter"

We go in.

"Ranger, I have picked up the file for Arnold Baker. He is wanted for armed robbery. Our searches show he is at his grandfather's house in Tennessee. What is your suggestion? Do we go after him or let Tennessee take care of it?"

"What do you think, Vince?"

"I think with one other person we could get him."

"Why don't you take the Corporate Jet and fly down there. Just make sure your accommodations includes adjoining rooms."

"Thanks, Boss."

"Babe, are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes. I hate flying but I have learned to not freak out when your jet is being used."

"Alright. Vince, talk to Hal. He is licensed to fly the jet."

"Will do. Maybe I need to renew my pilot's license so we can have a back up for Hal?"

"When you get back check into it. Corporate will pay for any classes and expenses you need."

"Thanks, Boss."

"Babe, I need to talk to you."

"Alright I will get with Hal and we should be able to leave first thing in the morning." Vince said then left the room.

"What did I do wrong this time?"

"Nobody said you did anything wrong."

"You are using that tone again. The 'you did something wrong' or 'you are leaving on a mission again tone'."

Ranger came over to the couch and sat beside her.

"Babe, you are almost right on one point. Since you and I have grown distant lately I think it is best for me to go to Miami for a couple months and see where we stand after that."

"Ranger, isn't that running from the problem? Just like you complain about me doing?"

"Would things change if I stayed?"

"It could if you would learn to tell me what your plans are BEFORE you carry them out and NOT AFTER!"

"I can't always do that."

" You can but you choose not to. In other words you are telling me "I" have to change "my" life to suit your control issues but "my" life is not good enough for you to change yours! Well, you go to Miami but don't expect me to wait on you or to change your mind! Before you open your mouth I will not be going back to Morelli either. I am tired of both of your version of controls. You get your own way but I never get what "I" need. Hell no! Stephanie is only a female she doesn't have the right to be happy or to have her life lived the way "she" wants! Then go but don't be surprised if I am not here either when you get back!"

Stephanie gets up and walks to the door. She opens it then turns to face Ranger.

"You are just like Morelli...a chauvinist pig!"

She slammed the door with a vengeance.

The control room was stone quiet. They had seen Stephanie in rhino mode but never at Ranger. What did Boss do to deserve this type of behavior?

Vince was at a monitor and was like the others...speechless!

Stephanie was in tears and went to her cubicle.

Vince followed her.

"Stephanie, are you alright?"

"Vince, Ranger is leaving Trenton because of me."

"Did he give you a reason?"

"Because "I" won't change my lifestyle to fit into his control fetishes."

"But he knows you are a civilian and you are not used to military lifestyles."

"But "I" have to change in order for "him" to stay here. In other words I am worthless unless I live his way! Isn't that what my mother has told me all my life? Isn't that what I have to do to be with Morelli? Then damn it Who the hell cares about what "I" want? Why is it only the men who get what they want from their women? He makes me so mad I hope I never have another so-called boyfriend! Hell they are acting like BOYS! Sounds like the Burg version of what a man should be. Men get to order the women around regardless whether she likes it or not. Men only wants a submission woman who is a spineless robot. Women have to have sex when the man demands it. Women aren't allowed to think for themselves and heaven forbid she not agree with the MASTER!"

"Steph, not all men think like that. I have enjoyed watching and learning how your Spidey Senses views situations in ways I never would have even thought of. I like being your bodyguard because you are teaching "ME" things and ways that helps me handle future skips in a different ways. Not to mention your capture rate is twice that of Ranger's! Looks like "HE" of all people could learn from you too."

"Thanks for the confidence, Vince. I am just upset but mainly hurt right now."

"Maybe his leaving town so you are on your own will do you good."

" Maybe. Sorry to dump my problems on you."

"Steph, you did not dump on me. Remember "I" asked you for the information so since I knew you were upset I expected you to rant. From what you have said you have every right to be upset."

"I am going home to pack. What time will you be picking me up tomorrow?"

"10 am. Do we need to bring Rex in for Ella to watch?"

"Yes. We don't know how long this will take us. Then I won't have to worry about him being hungry."

"How about I take you home and then I can bring Rex back with me?"

"You are so sweet. I appreciate that."

Vince goes in to speak to Tank before he leaves.

"Tank, Ranger just dropped a bombshell on Stephanie."

"I heard he told her he was going to Miami for a couple of months."

"Yes, he did. But he is blaming, Stephanie for it."

"How is it her fault?"

"Ranger told her because she would not live with all the controls he puts on her that she is responsible for him leaving. Not to mention the fact that Ranger expects her to alter "her" life but he is not willing to compromise "his" life to please her. No wonder she feels like trash."

"Let him leave but I will have him on the mats before he does!"

"Hal, Stephanie and I will be leaving in the morning to catch an FTA who is in Tennessee. Wished I had my chance at beating some sense in his head."

"Remember Stephanie hates to fly. She will be skiddish."

"Hal and I will try to keep her calm."

"Let me know when you get there."

"Will do."

Tank calls Ranger on the phone.

"Mats in 10 minutes or I will come after your ass!"

Tank hangs up.

In the gym there are 10 men waiting on Ranger to show up.

He starts his stretches.

Ranger knows this is going to hurt because Tank out weighs him and his arms are longer than Ranger's. Ranger is at a disadvantage.

"OK. Why am I here?"

"Your arrogance has hurt our sister. She can't defend herself against you but by golly we can!"

"My leaving is none of your business. Nor my reasons for leaving."

"Really? Excuse me but you are not the sole owner of this business! Since when and who the hell gives you the right to make a business decision that could affect the whole company just because you didn't get your own way with a woman?"

"This is my business. I will continue to make executive decisions I feel are best."

"Really? Do you need a calculator? You only hold a 20% stake. But Lester, Bobby, Hal and Myself together out vote your 20%. Boys do we listen to this ignorant heartsick fool or do we protect Stephanie. All the men said in chorus. "We protect Stephanie."

"Now Mr. Manoso. You have been outvoted. "Guys do we let this wimp leave or do we force him to stay and beat some sense into his head?"

3 voted to let him leave. Lester voted to beat some sense in his head.

"Cuz, we know you are in love with her. Has it ever occurred to you that if you walk away that leaves the field wide open for any of the men to ask her out? When and if you come back you are going to walk into a very possessive bunch of men that will not allow you to even think of causing her any more hurt. I vote to beat the hell out of you now. Seems as if you are outnumbered. But believe me...Antonio will know why you are coming to Miami. I am sure there are men there willing to take you to the mats for this line of nonsense. "You love her then why not change your mind and tell her you changed your mind?"

"Because I am tired of her playing footsies with me and Morelli. I want a commitment from her and she will never give it to me. So I want to go where I don't have to see her every day."

"Then yes I will change my vote and demand you leave for Miami." Lester said.

"Fine. Since I am out numbered just remember Vince, Hal and Stephanie will be leaving for an out of state skip worth $20,000. You better make sure she stays safe."

"Really?" Tank said. "If you are so damn worried about her safety why aren't you one that is going too?" Hell, no you are only after the $ signs. You aren't worried enough to protect her yourself, then if this is your version of love? No wonder she is turning you down."

"You men just don't understand."

"I understand just fine. But I never thought the Great Manoso would turn chicken over a woman! Come on guys, he isn't worth any more of our time."

All of the men turned and left Ranger standing there in shock.

The next day Vince picked up Stephanie and they drove to the airport.

They loaded the jet. This way none of their weapons had to go through security. They had the paperwork needed for each weapon they had in their possession just in case.

Stephanie got belted in and they were in the air quickly.

"Hey, Steph, you want to come up front and watch us fly this plane?" Hal asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure. Here is a pull down seat behind Hal. Now you can see what we see."

"I have never been up here before?"

"Of all the times you have flown with Ranger he never let you up front?" Vince asked.

"No, he said Jim didn't like women in his domain."

Vince looked at Hal. They shook their heads because that was a lie. Jim's wife often flew with them and she was always in the seat Stephanie was now sitting on.

Stephanie was fascinated with the scenery and the different kinds of clouds which the guys explained the differences. They also showed her landmarks as they came up.

In no time Vince told her she needed to go back to her seat and buckle up. They had to make 2 passes over the airport before they could land.

Stephanie found it very enjoyable when she got to see something besides the cabin area.

Hal picked up the SUV from the rental company and drove it out to the hanger they were placing the plane in.

Hal drove to Opryland Hotel. This hotel was so gorgeous. Stephanie was fascinated with it. Their front door opened onto a balcony where they could actually watch gondolas floating down the inside river and past the shops. The outside balcony had a beautiful view of a corner of Nashville.

Vince checked out Stephanie's room and scanned for electronic devices and found none. But when they scanned their room they found 2 electronic bugs. Hal got security on the phone and asked them to come to their room.

Hal showed them the bugs and hotel security removed them and told them that they would be given a reduction in the room rate. They bagged the bugs and notified the police department to have them picked up and fingerprinted.

Vince knocked on the connecting door.

"Stephanie would you like to go out to eat?"

"Sure. What do you suggest?"  
"There is a mall close by and it has a restaurant called Rain Forest Cafe. I think you would like it."

"Give me ten minutes."

Hal was the driver and they wandered through the Mall and it was totally different than the ones in New Jersey. They had cart booths set up in the halls and Stephanie found one with unique jewelry and bought two necklaces.

Vince noticed a place called Dave and Buster's. Once they saw how much fun this place was the Rain Forest Cafe idea was discarded. Dave and Buster's had video games and pool tables. Vince and Hal challenged each other to a game of pool. They also tried out all the video games. Hal came out the winner. Stephanie enjoyed laughing at the two men acting like little boys but who were enjoying themselves.

The decide to eat at Dave and Buster's so the boys could continue to play.

We finished our mall tour and Stephanie managed to find a dress in a window that she just had to have.

We went back to the hotel. We took the Delta boat ride and this place was amazing.

We went back to our rooms to lay out our plans for tomorrow.

We spent almost and hour talking to Hector and co-coordinating how to pick this guy up with as little fuss as possible.

It was time to turn in.

"Steph, do you mind if I leave this door unlocked between us just in case?" Hal asked her.

"That is fine with me. That way if something happens you won't have to waste time picking the locks."

"Smart girl. " Vince said.

Stephanie went to take a shower.

Vince and Hal had roomed together before.

"Who wants to shower first?" Hal asked.

"You can." Vince said.

"Thanks, buddy." Hal replied.

Hal went into the bathroom.

Vince's mind traveled back to the argument he heard outside the Ranger's Office.

Did Ranger really think so little of Stephanie that he world order her around like a child?

OK. Ranger is leaving but is Stephanie really ready to move on that quickly?

What are my chances against the other guys? Lester knows her the best. We all know he will make a move. Tank, may have something to say. That man is deeply in love with her. Ranger is the only thing standing in the way. With Ranger gone will he move in? Where does that leave me? What does Stephanie truly want from a man? According to the rumor mill she is good in bed. There has to be something else besides sex involved. What does Joe and Ranger do that ticks her off? Hmm? They don't listen to her side for one! That is where I will start. I won't rush her but I will always ask for her view before I decide how to proceed. She is the bounty hunter. It should be the way she wants it. I am only the back up. Back ups are not supposed to be the leader!

Hal finishes his shower and climbs into bed.

Vince takes his shower and lets the pulsating water relax his body.

He gets out, dries off and notices Hal is already asleep.

Vince goes to the door quietly opens it and sees Stephanie is sound asleep. He realizes now why Ranger always enjoyed watching her sleep. She is gorgeous. He waits until he knows she is sound asleep and crawls in his own bed.

The next morning they use the GPS to find the grandfather's house. They have a good view from three houses down. Their suspect leaves the house and is driving a Accra Accord.

They follow him to where he apparently has a job. They stake out his job site. He doesn't appear to suspect anything. He gets back home at 5:30 PM.

Hal drives to the nearest police station and checks in so the police know they are in the area and they make a copy of the apprehension papers.

They come up with a plan to apprehend the suspect when he comes home so there is little public involvement.

After it turns dark Hal slips up to the driveway and puts a GPS tracker under his car. If he tries to kidnap Stephanie they can track the car.

They return to the hotel and eat at one of the cafes in the hotel.

They go to their rooms and they relax.

The next morning Stephanie wears a provocative outfit without appearing slutty and puts on her make up. As usual it is several coats of mascara for extra confidence.

They spend the day watching the store where Arnold is working.

Lunch time rolls around and since Arnold has never seen Vince or Hal they toss a coin for who is going to buy lunch.

Hal loses. Hal walks in with orders for the three and walks out.

"He is a busboy. He did not even notice me."

They eat in silence.

Quitting time and Arnold drives straight to his grandfather's house and parks the car.

Stephanie walks up to him.

"Arnold Baker?"

"Yes."

"I am with Vincent Plum Bail Bonds out of Trenton, New Jersey. You missed your court date. I need to take you back to Trenton."

"Yeah, right, lady. "For one, I have no intention of going anywhere with the likes of you. Two, you aren't big enough to force me to do anything. Three, there isn't enough muscle to make me go back to that god forsaken state."

"Well, Arnold. I think I am big enough. Two, I have 2 bodyguards that will help me."

"Like I am worried about them."

"How about number three? The Swat team already has you in their sights and I am sure they have itchy trigger fingers."

"You can't scare me. Lady."

"Fine then we will find out who wins this stand off."

Stephanie takes out her handcuffs and puts one on Arnold's wrist. Arnold tried to jerk away and Stephanie keeps staring into his eyes. He wasn't watching her other hand and she used a stun gun below the belt. Arnold let out a squeak and crumbled at her feet. Stephanie put the cuff on the other wrist and Vince brought out the shackles for his ankles and attached them to a chain around his waist.

The SWAT team came over and they were doubled over with laughter. They had never seen something so funny in their lives. Here is this 5 foot 6 inch 130 pound lady just took down a 200 pound fatso in no time flat.

Vince shakes their hands and thanks them for their support..

The man in charge was looking Stephanie up and down. Then he ask Vince.

"Is she always this dangerous?"

"Back in Trenton she is known as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. She has a 99% capture rate. The last 1% aren't counted because she found them dead before she got to them."

"Hey, men bring your cameras. This lady is the Bombshell Bounty Hunter."

"She is a celebrity! I want my picture taken with her. No one at the station will believe us we actually got to work with her."

"Come on guys, I am just doing my job." Stephanie said.

"But you are so gorgeous and made it look so easy. Wished all our violators would go down that easy."

The men gathered round and all kinds of pictures were taken.

They finally heard Arnold Baker coming around..

Laughter started all over again wait until he wakes up and finds out where he is going to be hurting.

Vince and Hal get him in the SUV and the police give them an escort to the airport. Vince and Hal secure him in the cell like room built into the plane.

Arnold is getting vocal and one of the cops helping them tells Arnold.

"Buddy, I would shut up if I were you or she just might zap you again and I bet you wouldn't like that when it comes to pissing time."

"I am going to charge her with excessive force."

"We have audio of the conversation so that won't fly." Hal said. Plus we have a whole SWAT team as witnesses."

"Not to mention every bounty hunter knows we get paid dead or alive so I will leave it up to you how you get back to Trenton." Stephanie said.

The cops died laughing again. This is one Sassy Lady.

They just shook their heads and bid everyone a safe trip.

Hal went back to the hotel after the cops left to get their baggage and pay the bill.

Hal got the bird in the air and in no time they were back in Trenton. Tank was there to meet them and helped secure the prisoner.

They took Arnold to the PD and then the ruckus really got kicked into high gear because Joe Morelli heard the commotion.

Joe walked up and Arnold was complaining about Stephanie's abuse to anyone who would listen.

"Cupcake, you know you are not supposed to rough up your skips but then again we all know you can't bring them in on your own. Hell you have two bodyguards to do all the heavy lifting."

"Really, Joe? Just like you."  
"How is that, Cupcake?"

"You couldn't do your job without your mob connections not to mention the fact you are in hot water with Terri Gilman for giving her an STD. Bet you job will get harder now your information source has dried up."

"Cupcake, you know that is not true."

"What that you don't screw Terri Gilman or you don't know you have an STD. Is that why Uncle Joe ordered a complete physical for you on Friday? Hmm? I would suggest you shut your mouth and nib out of MY business before I spill more facts that could get your ass fired!"

Joe just slinked off with nothing more said.

Vince and Hal tried to contain their laughter. Remind themselves to stay clear when Stephanie is in Rhino Mode.

They take the body receipt home with them to turn in tomorrow.

Hal drives Stephanie to her apartment and they carry her bags up to the apartment and check to make sure everything is alright.

They walk in and the place is trashed.

"Shit! Who did I piss off this time?"

"I don't know but you are not staying here tonight." Vince said firmly.

"Where are we going to put her?" Hal asked.

"My house." Vince said. "Then tomorrow we can find one of the safe houses to use."

"Is that alright with you, Stephanie? You can come to my house for the night and we will find a safe place for you until we can find out who did this?"

"It is obvious I won't be safe here. Thank you Vince for the offer. Right now I don't know what I should do?"

"Steph, if you won't be comfortable at my house you can stay in my apartment at RangeMan and I will stay at the house." Vince said.

"I am not ready to face the boys yet." Stephanie said.

"Then lets carry these bags back out to the SUV and we can get you settled in for the night."

"Vince, it is almost midnight can I spend the night also? That way I don't have to drive any more tonight?"

"Sure, Hal. I have plenty of room."

Vince then drove out of town to a secluded country road and turned down a paved road and pulled into a compound surrounded by electric fencing and a gate which needed a code typed in to even open it.

Vince pulled into the garage which he opened from his phone.

Vince pushed a button and the door closed.

Vince punched in the code just inside the door to turn off the alarm.

Vince asks if anyone wants anything. They didn't.

Vince gave them the tour and settled Stephanie into her room and showed Hal his room.

Stephanie was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Vince watched her sleep. Vince couldn't help but fall for her all the more.

Hal came up behind him. "You love her don't you?"

"Yes. But do I really stand a chance...I am not Ranger?"

Hal put his arm on Vince's shoulder. "Listen to me. Yes, she thinks she is love with Ranger. Here is a big but...if it was the right kind of love she would not be trying to get away from that form of love. Love her the right way and that love will draw her to you not cause her to run away from it."

"I hope so. I want her body and soul."

"Get some sleep just remember the best way to win her heart is give her total respect."

"Thanks, Hal."

"I am on your side, Vince."

They both go to bed.

The next morning they get up and head into RangeMan.

Stephanie is super quiet. This worries me.

We go into the Communications Center.

The Merry Men congratulated Stephanie on capturing her skip. They also knew not to mention on the method she brought him down.

The floor got stone quiet. Ranger opened his door.

"Babe, can I see you in my office?"  
Stephanie went in the office and sat down.

"Babe, congratulations on your capture."

"Thank you."

"Babe, I wanted you to be the first to know. I will be leaving for Miami in a few days. Not sure how long I will be gone. If you need anything call Tank."

"I will."

"Do you have anything to say to me?"

"I have said all I intend to say. Enjoy your new life."

Stephanie stands. Ranger grabs and pulls her close.

"We can still try, Babe."

"You will never change. You have to have total control. Me I want a different type of life. Why can't you understand I have been controlled all my life. When do "I" get life my way? The sooner you are gone we both will be better off and both will be happier."

Stephanie walks out of the office and into her cubicle.

Ranger's heart was broken. His Babe no longer needed him. He had to get out of Trenton. He couldn't help it he wanted his Babe the way it used to be.

Vince picked up Stephanie and they headed to the Bond Office.

Connie welcomed her back and wrote her out the check for catching her FTA.

Connie had three files for her. Grand total was another $5,000 if she got all three.

Stephanie took the files back to RangeMan and run the three searches. She got multiple addresses for each one.

Vince then headed to the first address 6 blocks from Stephanie's apartment. They went to the third floor and knocked on the door.

Elaine Brakeman answered the door. Her arm was in a cast and a sling. Elaine had been in the hospital when her court date was called. Vince drove her to the hospital to get proof she had a legitimate excuse. She was in surgery for a broken elbow. Stephanie then took her to the police station for re-booking. Stephanie also gave her a business card and told her to call her and she would provide her with a ride since she can not drive herself.

Vince watched with admiration at the kindness Stephanie showed her skips. This woman has such a caring heart. How could Ranger and Morelli destroy this woman?

Stephanie asked for lunch at Shorty's and it was packed so they went to Pat's Diner.

Stephanie ordered then told Vince how she first met Ranger.

Vince could tell Ranger's leaving was harder on her than she was letting on.

Vince took a chance and put his hand over hers.

"Steph, I know you are hurting. But I also know there is a man who will love you for who you are. Not wanting to change anything because he loves you faults and all."

"Thanks, Vince. I don't believe that but I will keep it in my mind."

"Let's go get the our 2nd skip."

"I am ready. He is Jake Tinder. Wanted for criminal damage to a car lot. The file says he is usually armed and dangerous. Just not what I need today."

"My faith is in you, Steph. I have seen you take down worse than this."

Stephanie squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Vince. You are good for my ego."

"Then let's go get him. Then I can prove to you I am right. Put on your Wonder Woman suit and lets show this man you mean business."

Ten minutes later they were at the apartment complex and Jake lived on the bottom floor. There wasn't much danger of Stephanie getting thrown off the balcony.

Stephanie took the front door and Jake decided when he answered it to act all macho. All that got him was a knee to the jewels and a pair of hand cuffs.

Vince came around front and helped her load him into the SUV.

"Good job, Steph."

"He pissed me off."

"Hope you never get that mad at me." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

When they take Mr. Brakeman to the PD they ran into Big Dog.

"You are on a roll, Stephanie."

"Thanks, Big Dog."

"Steph, have you heard Joe was suspended?"

"No. I spoke to him earlier today. He was being the asshole as always. What was the cause?"

"Someone leaked information about how he solves his cases. Seems as he uses mob connections to solve his cases but worse he has been getting cases dropped and they are tied to large deposits to his bank account."

"I knew it! That SOB was trying to force me into living with him so I wouldn't find out. With me having access to potent search engines it was only a matter of time before I found out. If I married him then I would have to quit my job. I wouldn't have access to the information."

"Steph, there is another reason you are overlooking."

"What is that, Vince?"

"If you were married to him you can not be forced into testifying against him."

Stephanie's eyes got the size of silver dollars.

"OMG! He only wanted to marry me to save his own hide! How cruel can he be?"

"Come on, Steph we still have one more skip to catch."

"Thanks, Big Dog."

"Any time, Stephanie."

We get into the SUV and head to the next address.

"Vince, am I really that stupid that I didn't see that coming?"

"Steph, you are not stupid. Have you ever stopped to really look at how Morelli works? He was grooming you all his life. Joe Morelli is a con man. He used his sexuality to keep you from seeing what he really was doing behind the scenes. If he kept your mind on the sex you were not looking too deep into any thing he was doing."

"Then that means he wasn't even interested in me at all. I was only a means to an end."

"Steph, you can't blame Joe's behavior on all men. We are not all like that scum."

"Yeah! Right! Ranger isn't any better. He used me too."

Vince pulled up two doors from the address.

"But the difference between the two is Ranger put out the effort to protect you not to tear you down. Ranger's problem is Ranger is afraid of his own inner man. He is not afraid of you. He is leaving because he has never had to face any woman that touches him like you do. That man loves you **BUT** Ranger realized he is not man enough to give anyone that much control over him. Can you imagine how scared Ranger must feel to want something so badly that he has to run away from it? He is the one with the problem not you."

Stephanie took a deep breath. "Then you think there is nothing wrong with a woman who doesn't even know when a man is using her?"

"Steph, I believe you are the smartest woman I know. I think your choice of men has been flawed. It is their flaws not yours."

"There has never been a man in my life that hasn't used me. How do I find one that believes I am smart and he finds me truly special to him?"

Vince put his hand on her hand.

"I know how "I" see you. You are smart, loving, caring and I would give anything to have you on my arm to prove to this world that I am proud you were my woman."

"Vince, remember I live in the Burg. This town will never let me succeed. I am only good when I am a source of gossip for them."

"Then where is your backbone? Sweetheart? Don't you see you are letting " **them** " control your life as well as Joe and Ranger? When are " **you** " going to start running your own life?"

"I don't know how any more."

"Steph, I love you. I always have. Let me help you to use your determination to prove to yourself you can control your own life and not let anyone else change your mind."

"Vince. I didn't know you cared that much?"

Vince smiled at her. "You didn't know I asked to be your personal bodyguard?"

"No, I didn't!"

"It was one way I could learn from you. I also got a chance to learn how your mind works. To me you amaze me with your deduction powers."

"I guess I never gave your personal life a second thought. OOPS! That sounds cold. Sorry."

"Steph, it is not cold. You had two men pulling you in different directions. You didn't have time for anyone else."

"Let's go catch this next rat and then I think you and I need to have a long talk."

Stephanie smiles at him. Vince smiles back.

They go up the steps of Clyde Downard's house. Together they knock on the door but they don't hear a sound coming from the house.

They knock two more times.

The neighbor comes out and yells. "He is not home. They took him to the hospital this afternoon."

"Thank you, Mrs. Caldwell."

"Stephanie Plum?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Girl I don't see how anyone can do what you do. I know the so-called Burg women are constantly running you down but my view is they are jealous."

"Jealous of me?"

"You are doing things they know they can not do. You always catch your man but they wouldn't have the foggiest idea how to start. It is either run you down or admit their lives are boring."

"Thank you, Mrs. Caldwell. That means a lot to me."

"Any time you need help stop by and we will see what I can learn from the grapevine."

"I will take you up on that. You made my day, thanks."

Vince and Stephanie head over to St. Francis Hospital to check on Clyde Downard.

The hospital tells them he is in room 314.

They go into the room and find Clyde laying facing the door.

"What is wrong with you Clyde?"

"Appendicitis. They will operate in the morning."

"Why didn't you go to court?"

"I was in too much pain. But it got worse and here I am."

"You know your failure to appear will go against you?"

"I couldn't help it."

"Let me call the District Attorney and maybe we can get him to drop the FTA and agree to a new date."

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure."

Stephanie calls the District Attorney and explains the situation to him. She tells him that she is in his room and that he is scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning. The District Attorney spoke to Clyde then Clyde gave the phone back to Stephanie.

"Steph, I believe this to be a true medical emergency. Tell Clyde I will set him up with a new court date for the 10th of next month. I will withdraw his FTA warrant."

"Thank you. Clyde, he is withdrawing the FTA warrant and scheduling you for court on the 10th of next month."

"I promise I will be there."

"Clyde says thank you and he will be there."

"Thank you for letting me know why he did not show up."

They hang up.

"Hope you get better, Clyde. Here is my card. Call me if you need a ride to court."

"Thank you so much. You are the best in my book."

"Thank you, Clyde. I will check on you again before you leave. Get some rest."

Vince and Stephanie leave the hospital. Their day is done.

Vince stops at a Publix grocery store.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"I promised you something to eat."

"I thought you meant we were eating out."

"We could but if we are going to have that long talk do you really want to do it for all the Burg to hear and alter anything you said?"

"No."

"Then how about I fix our meal. How does steaks on the grill sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

Vince gets the things to go with the steaks then heads to his house.

Vince fires up the grill and then he goes in and makes a salad. While the grill is heating up Vince starts making the dessert.

Stephanie is watching him with total admiration when she realized he was making pineapple upside down cake.

"You are making my favorite dessert."

"Told you I learn things by watching and listening to you."

"You know I think my Mom's is the best?"

"You haven't had mine yet."

"Vince, are you serious about getting to know the real me?"

Vince stopped mixing the cake and walked over to the stool Stephanie was sitting on.

"I am a serious as I have ever been about anything. Steph, I love you. Can you imagine how hard it has been to watch you hurt every day by two men who claim to love you and for me not to say a word? I have wanted to take Ranger to the mats many times but I don't want your attention just because I won or lost on the mats. I am a serious man. But unlike Ranger I don't keep secrets if it is not classified information."

"Vince, I have come to trust you with everything, including my life. Right now I am too confused about what I feel to start even thinking about being with another man right now."

"I know that but the only thing I ask is don't shut me out. I will give you time to heal."

"I promise not to shut you out."

Vince went back to making the cake. He puts it in the oven and sets the timer.

They both go outside and start the steaks.

The steaks are done and they eat their meal and when they are done Vince offers Steph a piece of the still warm pineapple upside down cake.

Steph took one bite and Vince could tell she was thoroughly enjoying it.

"Wow!"

"Did I beat your mother's?"

"I think you did. This is fantastic."

"There are three tricks to my cake. I use real butter not margarine. I add crushed pineapple into the cake batter then I also use pineapple juice instead of water to add to the taste."

"I love it. Thank you."

"I have your favorite movie would you care to watch it with me?"

"Did you buy it specially for me?"

"No, it is one of my favorites also."

"Then I would love to watch it with someone who likes it also. Ranger or Joe would tolerate it but they didn't enjoy it."

"They don't know what they are missing."

They settle in and watch the movie. Vince and Stephanie sat on the couch and before Vince knew it Stephanie was asleep on his shoulder. He let her sleep until the movie was over. Then he carried her upstairs to the guest room and tucked her in. He did like watching her sleep. He just wished she was really his. But he would work on that. He went to bed.

The next morning he fixed breakfast before he woke Stephanie up.

Vince gently touched her shoulder. "Precious, breakfast is ready. Not to mention today is a work day."

"Huh?"

"Breakfast is waiting on you and we only have an hour before we both have to be at work."

"Thank you. Sorry I fell asleep on you."

"My pleasure. I will see you downstairs. The bathroom is right next door to yours."

"You are so sweet." Vince smiled at her and his heart jumped when she smiled back at him.

They ate breakfast and left for RangeMan.

No one said a word when they arrived together.

The day did not go as planned because there were no skips today.

 **A WEEK LATER:**

Stephanie came into the office and it didn't take her long to hear that Ranger had truly left for Miami.

Stephanie spent most of the day in her cubicle. She did not feel like talking to anyone.

Her phone rang. It was Hector. "Are you alright?"

"I will be. I wanted Ranger to let me run my life but I didn't want him to leave his own company to do it."

"You don't know Ranger like we do."

"What don't I know? No one ever tells me anything."

"I will be up there in a minute I will tell you my views on this subject."

They hung up.

Three minutes later Hector was knocking on her door.

"Enter".

"Steph, I know you love Ranger and I also know he loves you. But there are a few things Ranger would have never told you."

"Like what?"

Hector got up and locked the door. He used his fob to turn off the audio in her cubicle.

"Steph, the day Ranger met you he was scheduled to go back to Miami. Trenton was never supposed to be his home base."

"Why did he stay?"

"He fell for you that very day you two met. He told me once she was supposed to be a diversion for his own boredom. But one look into your eyes and that man was hooked."

"So he has spent 6 years in Trenton because of me?"

"Sorry to say but yes he has. But before you get to upset. Those 6 years have been the happiest any of us have ever seen him. You brought light into a life he felt was so dark that he didn't want to drag anyone down that path. This is my opinion, and my opinion alone. I think Ranger left because he knew he could never give you the assurance you needed. Ranger is a tormented soul. With everything he has lived through and those men he has lost he can't forgive himself. Until he can do that he has no chance at happiness. Because he doesn't think he deserves to be happy when so many people were taken before they had a chance to get happiness for themselves."

"Why does he blame himself for all of it? Sometimes things happen that we can't prevent."

"Steph, Ranger feels he can never be whole. He also doesn't want to bring you a broken man. You deserve a whole man in his eyes. This man is suffering because he loves you deeply but he doesn't want to give in to the love he sees in you because he is afraid someone will come after you because of his past. They might as well kill him if that was to happen. This man has nightmares of losing you often."

"He never told me."

"Don't tell him I told you this. But for him to walk away from you and your love means he is deeper in love with you than his mind can comprehend. He may never come to grips with accepting that much love even from his relatives. That is why he rarely sees them. They show him the same love and he can't handle it so he walks away. While I don't think it is right I also don't think that you blaming yourself is right. This is his problem that you can not save him from."

"With my track record, Hector, I don't feel like I am a whole woman either."

"You trust me don't you?"

"Yes. With my whole heart."

"Then take my advice. Let Vince work his way into your life. This man loves you as much as Ranger does. Both will protect you with their lives. But the difference between Vince and Ranger is Vince is more open and willing to discuss your differences. Ranger is still trying to control his own feelings and often that gets in the way of allowing you to have a difference of opinion."

"Vince told me last night he loved me and that he would not keep secrets."

"He has known you for almost 6 years and has he ever disclosed that to you before?"

"No."

"But now without feeling like he is hurting Ranger he is willing to open his heart to you. I think Vince would be good to you and for you. He already loves you. He has volunteered to be your daily watchdog. He has saved your life twice I know of. Has any of the other guys done this for you?"

"No."

"Then let me tell you a secret on Vince. We were talking one day and Vince told me to my face "I would protect Stephanie like this even if they didn't pay me a dime to do it. She is that important to me."

"Steph, give the man a chance to prove he is the right man for you."

"Thank you, Hector. I did not know Vince has felt this deeply for that long."

"Let me show you a video. Hector pulls up his phone and scrolls to a certain picture. Hector turned the phone towards Stephanie and hits play. It is short video of Vince sitting in her hospital room after she had been shot. Vince was crying, holding her hand. "Precious don't leave me until I get a chance to let you know how much I love you."

Vince sounded so heart broken Steph was almost in tears herself.

"Steph, did that sound like a man who would harm a hair on your head? Has Joe ever showed you that kind of affection?"

"No."

"We know Ranger has but when he gets to a certain point he pulls back to save himself. Vince won't back down! Please give him a chance."

"Why are you telling me all this now, Hector?"

"Because I have been in love with you all this time too. But since I am bi-sexual I will not commit to anyone male or female and run the risk of hurting them. But Vince is a loyal type of man. He has been in love with you and not one time have I ever heard anyone say the man was out with another woman. That is true dedication!"

"Hector, thank you for opening my eyes."

"You would have gradually seen it for yourself. I have a plan that might help break the ice between you two. Let me take you out for supper at a club I know. It is not a Burg hangout. I will have someone call me and I will leave on a supposedly legitimate situation then the rest will be up to you. Vince won't know I set him up unless you tell him."

"Thank you, Hector. Let me think about this and I will let you know by lunch time."

"I won't push you but just remember those blue eyes of yours melts many men's hearts so just stare into his eyes and he can't resist anything you ask of him."

"What is in it for you?"

"For once I want to see you truly happy. If you are happy then so am I."

Hector kissed her forehead, smiled and turned on the audio and left the room.

Lunch time came around and Connie called to say the afternoon brought into two new skips.

Stephanie called Vince's cell phone.

"Vince, we have two new skips. Are you available?"

"On my way to the garage now."

Stephanie thought I never noticed how eager he was before. Maybe Hector is right.

They picked up the files and in less than 30 minutes they had the first man in custody.

Stephanie couldn't help but smile at Vince. He actually let her catch this skip but he was close by. She is the one doing the catching not Vince.

Then it dawned on her something Vince told her before. "It is my job to back you up not do the catching. Back ups do not lead".

The light bulb went off in her head. This man had been letting her do her job all along without complaining or degrading her in anyway.

"Wonder what it would be like to actually be with a man who lets me be in control without losing his sense of manhood?" That brought a big smile to her face when she realized the type of man she wanted had been right under her nose all along.

They went to the second address and the man was belligerent and pushy. Stephanie used some of the self-defense moves the men had taught her and was actually able to bring him down and actually cuff him on her own without getting a scratch on her.

Stephanie felt really good about herself. Vince was behind her as back up. But the biggest surprise was when they got to the PD Vince was telling the desk Sargent what a great job she did and how proud he was that she did it all herself and still looked sexy doing it.

Stephanie turned to Vince and smiled while looking into his eyes. She told Vince "I couldn't have done it with your confidence in me." Then she looked at the desk Sargent and told him "With Vince by my side I could learn to become Wonder Woman" She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Vince. "Who needs Batman when Wonder Woman is on the scene?" Vince actually blushed.

Then Joe Morelli showed up and had to spoil the moment.

"Cupcake, having Vince doing your work again?"

"My name is Stephanie to you, Mr. Morelli! No I am capable of handling my job. I sure don't need you to put your two cents worth in because in MY book your two cents are worthless. Come on, Vince. We had a dinner date with Hector to prepare for."

"Oh, so you are starting to date them two at a time now, huh?"

"Mr. Morelli, do you need reminded who my god father is? Not to mention your nasty innuendos are on tape in here? So I would suggest you shut your mouth before I file harassment charges on you."

"Cupcake, you know people around here know our history they would never take you serious anyway."

"I asked you to call me Stephanie. Cupcake is disgusting. For one it is a sexual innuendo meaning you want to eat me. Secondly it refers back to when you raped me at the Tasty Pastry against my wishes. Thirdly because of your failure to follow my requests to be addressed as Stephanie. I will be filing charges and also from now on I will only address you as "Mr. It".

"Mr. It?"

"Yeah, you don't have human status. So if it is inanimate then it is an "it". Thank you for your comments and I hope your ass is ready for Karma's bite. Come on Vince, let me show you just how stubborn Wonder Woman can be."

Stephanie headed straight up to Joe Juniak's office.

"She knocked on the door.

"Come in."  
Stephanie turned the knob and walked in.

"Stephanie, glad to see you. How have you been?"

"Uncle Joe, you know Vince Anderson?"

"Yes, have a seat. What can I do for you?"

"Uncle Joe, you know that Joe Morelli and I have split, almost 3 months now. He refuses to stop calling me "Cupcake".

"Have you asked him to stop?"

"Many times. Just a few minutes ago I asked him to stop and he still proceeded to continue with that remark. I did tell him I would be filing harassment charges on him and I meant it. I am headed to the District Attorney's office to do so. I felt you needed to know before I take that step."

"Why does the nickname bother you so much?"

"Uncle Joe, to me the nickname is demeaning. It is a sexual innuendo meaning he wants to "eat" me. Two, It reminds me of the time he raped me in the Tasty Pastry against my wishes. Not to mention he was 18 and I was only 16 which made me a minor and him an adult. Three, it reminds people of the graffiti he wrote on Mario's Sub shop bathroom walls which made my life miserable and there are still references made about his statements. But Uncle Joe, I will be honest with you. Vince, here can verify I lost my temper and I called him a name back."

"What name did you call him?"

"Mr. It."

Joe Juniak laughed. "Care to explain that name to me?"

"I told him since he refused my request I was going to call him "Mr. It" because inanimate object doesn't have human status."

"Is that what she said, Vince?"

"Yes sir. You can pull the tape by the desk Sargent's area and it will clearly show that is what she ask and he refused her request."

"Oh, and Uncle Joe I did also tell him that "he could see just how stubborn Wonder Woman really can be."

Juniak was laughing again.

"I will pull that tape, Stephanie. I will turn it over to Internal Affairs for you with my recommendation to investigate the allegations of his past behavior. Why didn't your father ever take care of things back then?"

"Two reasons. One he was gone on a mission. Two, Mom refused to tell him because in her eyes it was "MY" fault because in her eyes Joe could do no wrong. He was a Morelli and it is a known fact that Valerie's father was the same as Joe's father."

"Can you prove that?"

"Ask Grandma Mazur she will tell you Mom's history with the Morelli's"

"Your father will be livid!"

"Uncle Joe, Mom has never told him nor has he ever asked me about those rumors."

"To say I am shocked is an understatement!"

"I will take care of this. It may take me some time to see if there is any evidence we can find from that far back."

"I have copies of the doctor's papers that state clearly that I was raped and that I was given an STD. Mom grounded me for the whole summer so I could not give the STD to anyone else. Remember the summer I was confined to the house. Mom didn't want the word to get out that her daughter was less than perfect. Since she considered me a rebellious daughter."

"I do remember that summer. Your father was gone again wasn't he?"

"Yes. Mom never told him about it."

"Stephanie, I applaud you for trying to put a stop to this madness. Like I said I will take this to Internal Affairs."

"I will make copies of doctor's notes and copies of my journal notes. It was not a fun time for me."

"You go to the District Attorney's office and if they need anything have them call me."

"I will Uncle Joe. Sorry to cause you all this trouble but with Ranger moving to Miami I am trying to learn to handle my own troubles and affairs."

Joe came around the desk and hugged her close.

"I think you are brave and with your permission I will start to call you Wonder Woman when Joe Morelli is around?"

"I would like that Uncle Joe. I am just tired of Morelli's nonsense. My job is hard enough without the Burg having a local cop run me down as well. Besides what skip would want to come in voluntarily if they think I am Morelli's property?"

"You have a point. Let me get on this and I will call you. Nice to meet you Vince. Take good care of my god daughter."

"I have been trying but today I don't think she needs much help."

"I am proud of you Stephanie."

"Thanks, Uncle Joe.

They leave the office and Vince puts his arm around her waist.

"I am proud of you too."

"I am surprised at my own self. Where did this confidence come from?"

"I don't know but kudos to where ever or who ever gave you this much confidence."

"Damn look at the time. We have a dinner date to prepare for."

Vince dropped Stephanie off at her apartment and told her he would be back in an hour to pick her up.

Vince was on time and he almost melted when he saw Stephanie in a form fitting Sapphire satin dress with beading designs on the bodice.

"Is this dress alright?" Stephanie asked

"Precious, that dress makes you more gorgeous than I have even seen you."

"Thank you, My Prince. I feel like Cinderella tonight."

"Let's go meet Hector."

They go out to Vince's SUV and in no time they are pulling up to Gennaro's Italian Restaurant and Tomato Pies.

Vince's hand was on the small of her back and Vince gives them Hector's name. They are shown to secluded cove with a scenic view.

Hector is waiting on them.

"Vince, Stephanie tonight is on me."

"I appreciate this but what is the occasion?"

"Well let's just say we are celebrating you putting Joe Morelli in his place."

"News travels fast."

"You forget all of our bodyguards are always equipped with body cameras and audio."

"I forgot all about that. Bet you got an earful?"

"Not really but sure had some good laughs."

"Why does this call for a celebration?"

"All of us men have wanted to throttle that man's mouth but out of respect for you we have kept out mouths shut. But our Sister put on her big girl panties and did the job for us and we are proud of you. All of the guys have chipped in to reward you for a job well done."

"Thanks."

"To let you know happy they are they drew straws and Hal will be by later and he will take you and Vince out dancing. Tank is giving you and Vince tomorrow off with pay."

"Tell Tank, I appreciate it."

"Enjoy yourselves."

"Vince give me your keys. I will take your SUV home that way you can enjoy yourselves without worrying about Mr. Macho pulling you over for DUI."

"You aren't staying?" Stephanie asked.

"I am going to eat but I have a 4am alarm tomorrow morning so I won't be going out after supper."

"Thanks, Hector."

"I didn't do anything. Besides after everything you have been through this week you deserve a day off. Oh, Hal will be picking up any skips that might come in for you tomorrow."

"Why do I feel like I am being set up."

"You aren't. Is there a rule against your brothers showing you how much they love you?"

"They have never done it to this extent."

"Who left town? Would he have allowed us to do something like this?"

"No, he would have become even more possessive."

"Right. Let us enjoy our freedom from his control as well."

"OK. I won't fight all of you Merry Men. Thanks, it means the world to me."

The waiter came and took their orders and the three of them filled each other in on all the gossip they knew.

It felt good to relax. There was no one taking pictures of them. No cellphones out in sight. Stephanie relaxed and enjoyed herself.

After the meal Hector escorted them outside. Hal picked them up and informed them that they would be taken to an out of the way bar which had a live music band.

Vince handed over his keys to Hector.

Vince got into the backseat with Stephanie and Hal drove them to the bar Hector had picked out.

Stephanie and Vince noticed the bar also had two pool tables.

"Do you play pool, Vince?"

"Yes, I do. What about you?"  
"Daddy has had a table my whole life."

"Want to play a game?"

"I would like that."

Vince paid the machine and they found out they were evenly matched but Stephanie won the first game. They played a second game and Vince won that game.

"Tie breaker?"

"Why don't we call it a tie and try out that dance floor."

"As you wish, Princess."

"Well if I called you My Prince I guess I can be your Princess."

"Would it bother you if I called you Princess in public?"

"What would that term mean when you say it in public?"

"To me it would mean I am interested in this lady. Be respectful."

"With that being the meaning you are saying it then you have my permission to use that as a form of address for me. Do you want to know what My Prince's meaning is?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I was curious when you called me that."

"I have been thinking about everything you have said to me lately and I need to apologize for not seeing your interest in me the person before now. To me "My Prince"means I am telling anyone watching or listening that I am interested in this man. I would love to tell them hands off but I don't have that right."

"Why would you say that?"

"To have that right would mean that you and I together have decided to date and to be solely committed to each other."

"Stephanie, I would be willing if you would. I have been in love with you for years. I don't expect with Ranger leaving you will immediately jump into another relationship. But I would be happy if you would consider starting out by letting me take you out on a regular dates. I would be proud to have you on my arm and I am never going to be ashamed to call you my girlfriend."

"Vince, I like the idea but right now I am too emotional. Can you give me some time to think this through?"

"As much time as you need."

A slow song came on.

"Princess, would you honor me with this dance?"

"Be my pleasure, My Prince."

Vince took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Vince pulled her close to him and it felt so good to hold her this close.

Stephanie was surprised at how right this felt. Maybe Hector was right. This could be the right man for her.

They swayed to the music.

The music stopped and Vince wanted to kiss her so badly but the first kiss should not be in public.

He led her back to their table.

He kissed the top of her head once she was seated.

Vince sat down and took her hand in his.

"Princess, I was a chicken just now."

"A chicken? How so?"

"I wanted to kiss you but I chickened out because I thought our first kiss should be in private not in public."

"I felt like I wanted to kiss you too but I thought I was the one being forward."

Vince smiled at her. They both melted by looking into each others eyes.

"Vince can we take this to my place or yours? I just need to be held right now."

"How about we go to your place. You get a change of clothes and we can go to my house after we ditch the bodyguard. You can still sleep in the guest room if you like?"

"What if I want to be closer than that. Would that make me a whore?"

"My Princess could never be that type of person. My Princess is loving and if she so desires different sleeping arrangements can be made. Just between you and me I love your idea.

"OK. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Wow! My Princess does have a mind of her own."

"Yes, My Prince, so let's take advantage of this before I turn into a bounty hunter again."

Vince pays the tab and they meet Hal outside.

Hal drives to Stephanie's apartment. Both Hal and Vince go in to check out the apartment. Once again inside they find everything trashed, slashed and totally destroyed again! Hal called the command center. They notified the police and RangeMan sent a CSI team over as well.

"Steph, pack a bag and you can stay with me for awhile."

"Can I bring Rex?"

"Sure thing. While they waited on the police and CSI teams Vince stood behind Steph and pulled her close to him.

"It's going to be alright, Princess."

"I am just so tired of it. Maybe I need to move to safer place?"

"We'll talk about that. Let me call Hector and get him working on the video to see who the culprit is that done this."

"It will either be Joe Morelli or Ranger. They are the only two who are pissed off at me."

"It isn't Ranger. I talked to Marvin in Miami and Ranger has not left the building all day."

"That is good to know. Then it has to be Joe."

"You know if they find out he did this they will fire him?"

" They should. Would you want a maniac who can do this running the city's security force? If his kind is in charge of security then this City is in trouble!"

The police knock on the door. It is Eddie and Big Dog.

"What a mess, Steph."

"I came home to this."

"Any idea who would do this?"

"I said either Joe or Ranger. Vince here talked to a guy in Miami and Ranger has not left the building all day. So that just leaves Joe. I did tell Uncle Joe I was filing harassment charges against Morelli but I have not done that yet."

"Well if he was here CSI team will find out."

"RangeMan's CSI teams will be here also."

"That was a good idea of Ranger's to set up their own lab."

"Wasn't Ranger's idea it was Stephanie's. Ranger's lab can do things you have to send things out for and that is expensive so if the two of them can learn to work together you both can solve more crimes."

"This is one smart lady." Hal said. She even had 4 of the men who were interested in being trained to even do DNA. The only catch is our certification testing has been done but we have not got the final certificate in the mail.

"RangeMan's CSI team arrived and they talked to the PD's team and they split her apartment into grids and that way it saved them both time.

"Princess, why don't you go pack your bags and Hal here will pack Rex up. Hal can take him to the SUV."

"OK. All my furniture will have to be replaced again! Damn it!"

"Pack for a week and we can figure it out from there."

"OK."

"How is she holding up?" Eddie asked.

"She was fine until this happened. She is finally beginning to figure out how to break the control both men had on her. Each one tried to control her to suit their purposes. You can not control a free spirit like Stephanie. It would be about like trying to control Mother Nature."

"Yeah and face her fury when you can't do it."

"Right. The only way to get through to her is show her total respect. Let her think it was her idea even if you suggested it first or if you changed one thing to make it workable."

"You really have her pegged, Vince."

"Why not I have been her partner for 6 years. I know how her mind works and what it will take to calm her down so we can talk rationally together.

"She going to your place tonight?"

"Yes. It is secure and even has two safety rooms built into it."

"Then we know she will be alright. This had to shake her."

"She isn't showing it but once the adrenaline rush is over she will be in tears."

"At least she has you." Big Dog said.

"If she will let me. I will play it by ear."

Vince and Stephanie are taken to Vince's house.

They both go into separate showers and Stephanie is wearing a button up nightgown and a housecoat. Vince is just wearing a pair of boxers.

Stephanie realizes this is the first time she can remember seeing Vince without a shirt on.

Stephanie didn't mean to but she immediately compared Vince to Ranger's body.

Vince has sculpted abs just like Ranger. Vince has a lightly haired chest to Ranger's bare chest but Vince is very handsome without his clothes on. YUM!

Vince makes her comfortable and they talk some more.

After two hours Vince suggests she needs to go to bed. Stephanie seems to have survived the adrenaline rush with little consequences.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, My Prince."

"You are welcome, Princess."

Vince walks her to her room. He bends down and kisses her good night.

Stephanie leaned into the kiss and kisses him in return.

"Girl, we better break this up or we will end up being very tired in the morning."

"You said you wanted our first kiss to be private."

"The problem is one kiss doesn't seem to be enough for me."

"Me either."

"Are you sure about this? I am willing to wait, you know."

"I am as sure as I can be. You know Hector set us up don't you?"

Vince laughed. "I thought so too."

"Vince I have cared about you for a long time. But I thought I wanted Ranger's version of love. But it never seemed to fulfill me. I always thought there had to be something else to it. But I now know that I wanted something Ranger was not willing to give me...his whole heart because Ranger is afraid to let me in would unleash some hidden demons that he did not want to fight."

"Ranger saw more carnage than I have. But he was and is good at what he does."

"But I am looking for a man who doesn't fear telling me his deepest secrets and in doing so he is opening himself up to being vulnerable. Being vulnerable to the woman you love makes you more of a man not less of one."

"Like I shared when I chickened out on kissing you?"

"Exactly. Did telling me that make you less of a man in my eyes? NO! It proved to me that you trusted me not to use that against you or hurt you in anyway. It actually made my decision to ask to stay here easier."

"How so?"

"If you could trust me enough to open up to me then I need to repay that with letting you know how I feel about you. I can't tell you I am in love with you yet. My heart is still so confused. BUT...ah...just knowing you are totally honest with me makes me happy, makes me feel safe and secure being with you. Is this going to be enough for you for now?"

Vince bent down and kissed her as his answer.

"Let's go to bed My Prince."

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

"See you are the first man to ever put me first. Normally they want everything done their way."

"I don't want to force you into anything, nor do I expect you to belittle yourself just to win my affection. When we disagree can we just find a compromise so we each get a little and both of us are happy?"

"Sounds like a recipe for happiness to me."

"Then let's get started.

Vince leads her into his bedroom.

Stephanie lays on the bed and Vince looks down at her.

"You know you are gorgeous don't you?"

"Maybe but all I see is one very handsome man and this man is turning me on. All of this after I swore off all men."

Vince grinned at her then laid down beside her.

"I was warned about you."

"Why?"

"I was told if I stared into those blue eyes of yours I would get lost. He was right. Once I stared at you at the restaurant I was head over heels in love with you all over again."

"Let me guess, Hector has been at work again?"

"Why do you suspect, Hector?"

"Because he did the same thing to me this morning. He was singing your praises and he told me about the time when I was shot and you were holding my hand and actually crying that you did not want to lose me."

"I admit I did that. But men crying over women is seen as a weakness."

"Darling, not to us women. To have a man care that much about you to go against society's norms proves that the man loves you with his whole heart. But it also proves that he is still capable of showing you his feelings rather than hiding them. That makes you special."

Vince pulled her close and looked into her eyes.

"Princess, if I live to be 100 there will never be another woman I love more than you."

"Vince, I deeply care about you and given time I hope to fall in love with you that much too."

Vince leaned over her and kissed her. Stephanie gave into her own feelings and together they made their own version of magic.

When they both were done Vince smiled at her with love written all over his face.

"Princess, you have blown me away. I could not have asked for more."

"I hope you didn't get blown too far away because I just might want some more too."

Vince pulled her to him and hung on for dear life.

"You sleep but wake me up any time you need me. I could become addicted to this."

"Me too. It was the best. Good night, My Prince."

"Good night, My Princess. I can't believe I have had the women I have dreamt of all these years! Pinch me to make sure I am not dreaming."

" Pinches might hurt but let me play with this chest hair a little bit because it fascinates me."

" We both are crazy, you know that right?"

"As long as we are crazy together who is going to complain? Not me!"

"Me either."

They doze off for a few hours and this time Stephanie is the instigator.

Vince gets woke up with her playing with his chest hair by running her fingers through it.

"Princess, you are stirring my embers."

"My Prince, are you complaining?"

"Absolutely not. Just giving you some warning."

"No warning needed. Like the country song says "once more the dawning has woke up the wanting to in me". (It's 4 In The Morning)

"Then me you will have."

After the second round they both go back to sleep in each others arms.

The sunlight through the window woke Vince up first. He just laid there staring at Stephanie. He was mesmerized by her beauty and the fact she actually was here in his arms.

He checked his watch and it was 9:30 am.

He slipped out of bed. Put his boxers on and went to the kitchen to fix her breakfast.

The smell woke Stephanie up before Vince could bring it to her.

Stephanie walked up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Thank you for last night."

"You are welcome and thank you for making my fantasy come true."

"I am a fantasy, am I? Here I thought I was real."

"Having you in my bed was my fantasy but now fantasy has become reality and I am one happy, happy man."

"I am one happily satisfied woman so we both win."

"Here is your breakfast and I made you pineapple upside down pancakes.

" I think you are trying to spoil me."

"I will if you let me but I would rather have you for dessert."

"I will make sure you get your wish.

They cleaned up the kitchen and went back to play some more.

The next day at work it was hard to keep their hands to themselves.

There were 4 skips to catch. They were able to find three of them.

The Merry Men were going to Pino's for supper.

Stephanie and Vince went with them.

The men were getting relaxed and one of the Merry Men asked Stephanie's view now that Ranger was gone.

Stephanie looked at each of them and took a deep breath.

"I love each and every one of you. But Ranger and I both decided that while we love each other neither of us were willing to commit so he chose to leave to give me space to heal. As for me I have already found someone who like some of you have loved me from afar. But I have given him my word that I would be his girlfriend. I will not betray his trust so to all you other men I apologize. But Vince and I are a couple as of last night when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

The men started to congratulate the couple.

Vince was in shock. He did not expect her to broadcast it to the whole company!

Stephanie saw the look on his face.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Did I do something wrong by telling them?" She whispered into his ear.

Vince shook his head no. "I am just surprised you were so forth coming this soon."

"I am not ashamed to tell them. They would have figured it out by themselves not to mention it will stop all the gossip on the subject. Are you upset with me doing it this way?"

"No. Actually having you make the announcement makes me feel that much more special you chose me."

"I always want to make you proud of me."

"Princess, I am always proud of you."

"Thank you, Darling. I hope you will always feel that way."

"Nothing you do could make me change my mind on that point."

Stephanie kissed his cheek.

Lester had to open his mouth. "No making out you two."

"Why you are just jealous I didn't pick you and your playboy ways."

"You wound me, Beautiful."

"Can't wound someone with armor as thick as yours."

"Vince, I think you are the one with their hands full." Lester said.

"Yeah? Just makes it more fun for me."

Vince kissed her good and proper for all to see.

"She is MINE boys! Hands off and smart remarks are to be kept at a minimum. Besides you all know she has a lethal knee and if you get too smart she just might use it on you."

The men all said "OOOOH NOOOOO!"

The rest of the evening was just fun and games for the boys.

On the way from Pino's Vince asked her "Where do you want to spend the night?:

"How about we get some clothes from my place and go to yours?"

"We can't Morelli destroyed what you left behind, remember?"

"I forgot. Then I will need Tank to let me into Ranger's apartment to retrieve my clothes from there."

"Do you have a clean uniform at my place?"

"Yes."

"Then how about you and I go shopping tomorrow sometime and replenish your wardrobe?"

"You want to go clothes shopping with me?"

"Sure unless you don't want me to."

"Sorry it was one of Ranger's pet peeves. He didn't want to see what I picked out."

"I understand his reasoning but I don't think like that. For me this way you will know I approve of anything you are wearing withot you worrying about it."

"Hmm, I like you way of thinking."

"Does that include Victoria Secrets?"

"Sure seeing what you pick out will help me know your style and if I want to surprise you sometime I will know ahead of time what your preferences are."

"A man after my own heart."

"I thought I already had it?"

"You do but I am still trying to get used to being the object of man's fascination of wanting something "I" want. Remember I am used to being "told" what they want not what I want."

"Princess, you fascinate me and together we will find a way to make "our" own version of happiness."

"Can I save My Prince for when we are in private?"

"Sure. Any reason why you decided to change your mind?"

"I got to thinking...if...ah.. get used to using that in public maybe I would let it slip around a customer and they wouldn't think it was professional enough."  
"Some might not think that was appropriate for the business environment. So yes it will be our private nickname. In public I will call you Darling or Sweetheart but in private you will always be Wonder Woman."

"Let's go home, My Prince."

"Only if you promise to bring Wonder Woman with you?"

"Wait a minute!"

"What?"

"You want me to be Wonder Woman? Didn't she always wear an outfit? How can I be Wonder Woman if you and I don't have any clothes on?"

"Hmm? How about I buy you a Wonder Woman costume and we hang it in the closet and sometimes we can play undress Wonder Woman so I can enjoy all the thrills that outfit is hiding?"

"Nice way to deflect the question. Only if you buy a Prince Costume in case I want to undress the Prince."

Vince smiled at her. Guess we will go shopping at the costume store tomorrow as well. Besides we will already have the costumes for Halloween which isn't all that far away."

"I love you more every day, My Prince."

"I love you Wonder Woman. Your attributes amaze me every day."

"I think you are hopeless."

"Maybe you can talk to Wonder Woman and convince her to change your mind and send you back to me."

"How about we go home and start practicing until then?"

"Princess, you are already as smart as I need you to be. I have absolutely no complaints with anything you do."

"That is good because I have told you before I am stubborn."

"Yeah, once you make up your mind you rarely change it."

"Not until I can find something better."

"Oh wow! I take it you found something to change your mind?"

"Not something...someone!"

" Let's hurry up it is getting to warm to be in the car."

"Sounds like a second night of fun to me."

 **SIX MONTHS LATER:**

Without any notice to anyone Ranger shows up at RangeMan. He came back to see if he could get Babe to change her mind and give him another chance.

Stephanie went to her cubicle and there was a red rose on her desk. No card and since she had been with Vince all night she knew it was not from him.

Stephanie's Spidey Senses told her who sent it. She picked up the vase and the flower and knocked on Ranger's door.

"Enter".

"When did you get back?"

"Early this morning. How did you know I was back?"

"I found this on my desk and I instantly knew it wasn't from any of the Merry Men."

"It could have been."

"Lots has changed since you left. Even Lester leaves me alone."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have given my heart to someone else. Here you can have your flower back." Stephanie sat on Ranger's desk.

"Who is the lucky man?"

"Vincent Anderson. We are very close and I will not do or say anything to hurt him. Taking flowers from you would put a doubt of my feelings for you into his mind and I refuse to do that."

"You didn't mind playing Morelli and I against each other."

"I was never sure in either relationship. But Vince is different. He wants my happiness by doing things MY way and if we disagree then we talk it over and he actually listens to my side and DOES NOT give me orders. Vince has also learned my habits and he doesn't need anyone buying my clothes because we buy them together. He has his opinion and if he doesn't like the outfit then I don't buy it. This way regardless of which outfit I wear I always know I have his approval."

"You have changed a lot in 6 months, Babe."

"You need to ask Vince's permission to use that term as it is an endearment that makes people think there are feelings there and may make them doubt the stability of Vince and my relationship. I will not allow it so until Vince tells me it is alright please address me as, Stephanie."

"Why hasn't anyone told me about this romance?"

"Why should they? You chose to walk away. That usually means the relationship is over. Unless you were on a government mission."

"So are we still allowed to be friends?"

"I told you I would always love you. I still do. But that love is minus the "benefits" you and I used to share. That is now solely Vince's property."

Ranger picked up the phone and hit some numbers."

"In my office, now!"

Stephanie knew he was calling Vince."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

"You paged me?"

"Sit down. Stephanie has told me you two are a couple."

"We are. I won't deny it nor apologize for it."

"She just read me the riot act for calling her "Babe". She tells I have to have your permission. What are your feelings on this subject?"

"You have called her that for years. I flinch every time you do but I don't have the power to force you to stop."

"You would prefer I stopped?"

"Yes, sir. Personally she is MY Babe now. But if she decides to allow it then I will not take exception to it. Nor will that term make me doubt her love for me. I know she loves you as a friend and still considers you to be her mentor. So that alone will give you some leeway in that area."

"Vince, I can't help but notice how different Stephanie is since I left. She has a confidence I have never seen in her before. I am not sure how you accomplished that feat in such a short time but I thank you for giving her something I could not manage to do."

"Sir, I learned by being around her not to back her into any corner but to explain my view, listen to hers and combine them both and she will amaze you what her mind will do to any situation. Since we have been together she has not lost one skip, she has not had one firebombing nor has she lost or damaged one vehicle. The only damage was to her apartment but thanks to both the Trenton PD and our CSI team we caught the culprit and we actually got Morelli sent to prison for 10 years."

Ranger stood up and offered Vince his hand. "Let me shake your hand for a job well done. You really are a bigger man than I was."

"Babe, sorry I mean Stephanie, I have one question for you?" Are you happy, truly happy?"

"Yes I am. Vince is the kind of man I never knew I wanted or needed but when you left he gave me time to heal then he actually asked permission to date me. We did normal dating things. We were seen in public as a couple and the Burg just had to get used to it because he completes me and I don't care who knows it!"

"Wow! Stephanie takes on the whole Burg and won?"

"When I made it plain that they were not controlling me so their gossip kept being proven to be lies they finally quit talking about me. Not to mention getting rid of Joe, who was the one who started most of the rumors himself."

"I am proud of you. I came back just to see where we stand. Guess you put me in my place real quickly."

"I hope we can remain friends. Vince and I have discussed it at length. Vince knows that you are no threat to us. I thank you for everything you have taught me and given me. I did not mean to hurt you but our relationship was lacking something and until I gave Vince a chance I didn't realize our love was lacking that soulmate connection I have with Vince. We actually make each other better people and makes us both happy at the same time."

"Then I am happy for you both."

"Ranger, my question to you is can you learn to forgive yourself enough to find your own happiness?"

"I don't know. You will be a hard woman to replace."

"Can I give you a hug?"

"Is it alright, Vince?"

"Yes, sir. She misses you."

Ranger pulled her close and the fire they used to feel was absent. He knew he had truly lost the best love of his life.

"Thank you. Now I can go back to Miami and figure out how to find someone to make me as happy as you two seem to be."

"Ranger, do you want my honest opinion?" Vince asked.

"Yes, tell me."

"Sometimes it is more fun to be controlled than doing the controlling sure brings a whole new outlook in life. You have to let yourself be vulnerable in love where normally in life you are in control. But the reward is a love beyond your wildest dreams!"

"I am still shocked at the difference Vince has made in you and as much as I hate saying it. He has done a better job than I did. Maybe Vince needs to give me some lessons so I can find the kind of love you two have."

Vince chuckles. "Come home more often and maybe the two of us can show you how easy it really is."

"I won't be so pensive as I was this time. I really was afraid you would be back with Morelli."

"No. I found out too much nasty things about him to ever go near him with a 10 foot pole. He has screwed half of the women in this town. Vince is a very honorable and faithful man. I don't doubt what he is doing when we are not together."

"Are you two planning on getting married?"

"Eventually but I want her fully healed from all the abuse Joe and her mother did to her. When she tells me she is ready I will be ready right then and there."

"Glad to hear it. Thank you, Babe. Oops it is a habit I need to break."

"Darling, should we give him permission to use that term? I won't mind because I now know he means neither of us any harm?"

"As long as it doesn't upset you. Ranger will tell you the only time he ever called me by my real name meant I was in trouble."

Ranger laughed. "She is right I always used that name to scold her and to get her attention."

"Then we both give you permission to call her Babe as a sign of both of our affection for you and because we know you will always love her too."

"Thank you both. I am honored. But Babe, you will never know how much your love has healed my life. I have been on the verge of suicide right before I came here. After talking to you. Even though I have lost your love I also see there is still hope for me and I make you this promise. Should I ever consider doing it again I will call both of you and have you talk me out of it."

Stephanie stood up and hugged Ranger real tight.

"Carlos, remember when I told you to leave Ranger at the office? Then put him in HIS place so Carlos can breath! You are suffocating the very man you want to be by letting Ranger have that much control over you life."

"Babe, thank you for the reminder. Ranger did the damage to others not Carlos. Then drop the Street Name when you are with friends and family and let Ranger handle the business. You heal Carlos and Ranger will be a better man as well."

"Vince, this girl really is amazing."

"Sir, yes sir. She amazes me every day. You and I both know that is no easy task for us skeptics."

" I see from the reports she has enlarged the business as well."

"I heard Tank say the other day we have almost outgrown this building. She has gotten our client list tripled since you left."

"Then guess my work is done here. Thanks for all the hard work and I am happy for you both."

They hug each other and Ranger shook Vince's hand.

 **SIX MONTHS LATER:**

Stephanie's phone rings in her cubicle.

"RangeMan Security, Stephanie speaking how may I help you?"

"My name is Desire Reynolds. You don't know me but I know you know a man named Ranger Manoso. He needs you help?"

"What type of help?"

"We have been dating for almost four months. He gave me your number and told me to tell you quote unquote "I am scared. Help!"

"Is he there?"

"Yes."

"Let me talk to him, please."

"Babe,"

"What kind of help do you need, Ranger?"

"Ranger isn't the one who needs help Carlos is"

"How can I help you."

"Can you and Vince come down here for a few days? I need some of his advice as well?"

"Send us the jet and we will be there."

"It will be there in a couple hours this is really urgent so hurry."

Ranger hung up.

Stephanie pages Vince.

Vince goes into her cubicle.

"What is wrong?"

"I got a strange call from Ranger."

"He wants me and you in Miami immediately. He says it is urgent and he needs both of our advice."

"What could be wrong?"

"Remember we gave him that advice about leaving Ranger in the office? I think Ranger has found a love that has scared him enough to ask us for help."

"Ranger is in love!"

"I believe so. The jet will be here in a couple of hours. We need to go pack."

"First you better tell Tank we are leaving and why."

"On our way out."

The leave and knock on Tank's door.

"Tank, Ranger's girlfriend just called me and then she put Ranger on the phone and he says it is urgent that Vince and I come help him."

"What is the problem?"

"We think he is love and he is scared."

"You are kidding right?"

"No I am not. When he was here he told us both that if he ever needed help in the love department he would call."  
"Boss man needs helps so go help him. This is really crazy though."

The jet arrived and flew them to Miami.

Ranger met them at the airport.

Ranger hugged Stephanie. "Thank you for coming, Babe."

"I have to tell you that I am scared out of my whits."

Stephanie chuckled at him. "So Mr. Bad-ass, someone finally got through to you huh?"

"You are making fun of me."

"Carlos, why does this woman scare you when I didn't shake you up this much?"

"Babe, how many times did you tell me I was reading your mind?"

"Desire can! I can think something and she repeats my own thoughts back to me word for word!"

"Is that so bad? At least there is no misunderstandings like we had." Give me an example."

"Babe, I was laying in bed with her watching her sleep and when she woke up she looked at me and said "I don't want a sapphire I prefer diamonds."

"Were you thinking of giving her my ring?"

"NO! I was thinking I was going to have her ring made with diamonds."

"Carlos, you do know there are some people who really are true physic?"

"You mean she actually knows what I am thinking?"

"It is possible. Can I meet her?"

"Yes. She is in the penthouse and I can have you set up for a safe house."

"Let's go to the penthouse and let you and her meet then the 4 of us can decide where we will sleep. Then we can all discuss and teach each other."

"Carlos, what are you afraid of?"

"Babe, what if I make the same mistakes I made with you?"

"Ranger, don't compare the two. There may be similarities but we are two different people. You are so scared you are the one sabotaging your own happiness." Vince told Ranger.

"How do I stop?"

"We will discuss it and we will show you how to learn to read each others body language then you will use that as a guide."

They arrived at the penthouse.

Ranger opened the door.

"Darling, I am back." Desire, this is Stephanie Plum and Vincent Anderson."

Desire was about my height with long brown hair almost to her waist. She was about 140 pounds but wore it well. She has green eyes that sparkle like emeralds when she looks at Carlos. She truly loves him.

"Nice to meet you Stephanie."  
"Same here. I am happy for you both. Did Carlos, tell you why he wanted you to call me?"

"He told me that you were in love for years but that neither could commit."

"We were. But I knew something was missing and I wanted it all so when he decided to move to Miami I said a few harsh words and told him to go. Then things brought me to realize I needed to decide what I needed and find my way to achieve that then I was ready to find love again. Vince has been my bodyguard for almost 6 years now. He has quietly been in love with me the whole time I was with Carlos. But once Carlos and I split he gave me the comfort and directed me to how to learn what I needed. Once I regained my confidence I realized while I was still in love with the persona I knew as Ranger he was not the person that was the love of my life. It took me a while to find out how Vince had quietly showed me the love I had been craving this whole time. Once I realized it I honestly felt complete. Telling Ranger was sort of hard but he asked me if he ever found some one to truly love and he got scared that Vince and I come down to straighten him out."

"You are scared, Carlos? Don't you know I love you with all my heart?"

" I am not doubting you. I am afraid just like I was with Stephanie. I lost one love and while I love you differently than I did her I felt that same urge to run away. I don't want to run away from you. I feel more complete with you than I did with Stephanie. What if I screw this up?"

Desire went over to him. She put her arms around him. Carlos, Honey, you have given me everything I could have hope for. What is scaring you so deeply?"

"Sweetheart, the only reason I am scared is I need you and I keep thinking my demons are going to make you leave me."

"Carlos, did I leave when you had nightmares 4 nights in a row? NO, who calmed you down?

"You did."

"I promise you that I will never willingly leave your side. I love you, Carlos."

"Desire, Stephanie can tell you when it comes being a chicken around women I am the best. Desire, you make me whole. Do you realize how long it has been since I felt whole. I am petrified! I have enjoyed feeling like a human being again..." Carlos was almost in tears.

"Honey, listen to me. Together you and I will make sure you stay whole. I would be empty without you to fulfill me so I promise not to go anywhere."

"This is not how I meant it to happen."

"For what to happen?"

"Desire will you marry me? I need you!"

"Yes, Darling I will. This is the most emotional but most sincere proposal I ever heard in my life. This is pure love talking not some fancy words or a fancy place. I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to live every day being able to hold you every night. You are my world, Carlos."

Carlos, pulled her tight and actually broke down and cried.

Desire, sat him down. "I have never seen you like this before. What else is bothering you?"

"What if I am not human enough to keep you satisfied?"

"Darling, listen to me. I said "YES". Shouldn't that tell you I am satisfied."

"I am afraid to believe you."

Desire looked into his eyes. Carlos, you are the perfect man for me. How soon can we get married so you will know even in your subconscious that I will never leave you?"

"Let me check that out. I don't want to wait either." Ranger kisses her hard.

"Sorry Stephanie to put you in the middle of this." Desire said.

"Desire, the man I just saw is not the same man I was in love with. This man means every word her told you. This man truly loves you. I am happy for you. I, too, know that feeling of helplessness he is feeling. It only happens when you are truly in love and you are afraid you are losing the best thing that ever happened to you."

"You don't see me as a threat to you?"

Stephanie smiled at her. "Desire, you are as much of a threat to me as I am to you. We have both found out true soulmates. I wouldn't trade mine for the Carlos I knew or the Carlos you know. I loved Carlos which is past tense. But I know true love when I see it."

"Will you help me pick out a wedding dress?"

"Sure. That will give Vince time to talk to Carlos and help calm him down."

"Let's go ask the boys to get us a couple bodyguards we have shopping to do?"

The girls goes into the kitchen where the men are.

Desire walked up and put her arms around Carlos' waist.

"Darling, Stephanie and I would like to go shopping for my wedding dress if you can round up a couple bodyguards?"

"I can do that. I am sorry for being such a wimp."

"Carlos, I told you any man who makes himself this vulnerable is no wimp. It takes a strong man to fully open himself up with the possibility for utter destruction. But because of you being vulnerable you will find yourself married to the love of your life real soon. Sounds like a winning combination to me." Vince said.

"Thank you, Vince. Now I see how you won Stephanie's heart. I agree with her that you are the best man for her."

"I think we have shopping of our own to do. Unless you have an engagement ring hidden for Desire?"

"No I don't because it was spur of the moment thing."

"Good let the girls do their thing and we will do ours."

Ranger calls down and has Antonio to send up two men for bodyguards for the women to go dress shopping.

Ten minutes later the group was headed in different directions.

Ranger headed to his favorite jeweler. The girls are clothes shopping.

It took four stores before Desire found the perfect dress. It was a ivory A line dress with silver sequins and they made the dress sparkle just like her eyes when she was around Carlos.

Then they went to Victoria Secret's and got some sexy underwear to go with it.

Desire wanted some special cuff links for Ranger's suit for the wedding. They found a pair with intertwined hearts and the hearts were red and the hearts were outlined in gold. Perfect for the wedding.

Stephanie liked them so well she bought Vince a set to wear as a memento of the occasion as well.

Stephanie found a silk dress in blue which clung to her like a second skin. Desire liked it. It was the first dress she bought without Vince's approval. She hoped he liked it.

It was supper time when they got back to RangeMan Miami.

Desire fobbed their way to the penthouse.

Stephanie stepped into the foyer and Vince grabbed her and pulled her close.

"I missed you."

" I wasn't gone that long."

"Too long in my book."

"You are insatiable."

"Yes, but you love it."

"Never said I didn't."

Ranger in the meantime had pulled Desire to him and was kissing her like she had been gone for months.

When he broke it off he got down on one knee and asked her the proper way, in his book anyway, to marry him."

She said yes. He opened the ring box and Desire saw the most beautiful ring she ever laid eyes on. It had a huge heart shaped diamond in the center surrounded by a circle of diamonds.

"Oh, Carlos! That is gorgeous."

"Had to get something that was a gorgeous as you are."

"Thank you, My Darling."

"Sorry I ruined the proposal yesterday."

"Sweetheart, both proposals melted my heart in your favor. I love you so much."

"With Stephanie and Vince here I want you to know that I honestly thank Stephanie for turning me down."

They all looked at him strange."

"If she had not shut the door on our relationship I would not have been free to open the door to our relationship. That was a godsend!"

"Sounds like Vince did more than take you shopping?" Stephanie said.

"Steph, I love this woman more than I ever felt possible. But today it doesn't feel right to call you Babe. But I promise you are not in trouble."

"I fully understand. It is alright Carlos. I am proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because you finally learned how to separate Ranger and Carlos. This time you let Carlos lead and look what he found for you...the love of your life that Ranger would have let her walk right by him."

"You are right. Thanks to you and Vince I can honestly say "I am a very happy man."

"That includes me too, Carlos. You left me a very special woman to love me. I will be forever grateful. Vince said.

"You women go get dressed we are going dancing tonight to celebrate. With my fiancee's permission I would like to invite you to be our witnesses at our marriage at the courthouse tomorrow morning."

"I like the dancing idea but the marriage thing is best idea I have heard all day!"

"Come on, Desire we have work to do. We will make the women of Miami drool at the men we have picked for our own."

"See you in an hour." Ranger said.

"Better make that 2 because I think both of us would be late for that date." Vince said.

Ranger laughed , looked at Desire and shook his head. "You are right again, Vince. Make that 2 hours."

The danced the night away and it was almost 1 am when they got back to RangeMan.

Both couples were up early and were the first couple at the courthouse when it opened. The clerk called a sitting judge and he married them before he opened the doors for Circuit Court.

The couples went to lunch at a quiet restaurant and they spent the day together.

Vince and Stephanie planned to leave the next morning.. Carlos and Desire were planning a honeymoon.

The next morning the four of them boarded the jet. Vince and Stephanie were dropped off at Trenton while Carlos and Desire would be flown to New York. Carlos was going to show his wife the town and promised her the time of her life. He was even going to take 3 weeks off so they could get adapted before he went back to work.

Both couples were ecstatic when they landed.

Ranger did make an appearance at Range Man Trenton to shake up everyone with his announcement. Most of the men were shocked to find out that it wasn't Stephanie but the did like Desire. They were also happy to see that Ranger was deeply happy and they were happy for them.

The next morning when Vince and Stephanie woke up they made love and Stephanie rolled over and she looked into Vince's eyes.

"We promised not to keep secrets didn't we?"

"Yes." He said hesitantly.

"My Prince, I have a secret to tell. I didn't want to ruin the mood for Carlos and Desire but I have something to show you."

Stephanie rolled over and pulled out the nightstand drawer.

"I only took this yesterday so I haven't kept the secret very long."

The item was hidden in her hand. She placed it in Vince's hand.

Vince looked at the item and knew immediately what it was..

Stephanie was pregnant with his child!

"Well, Princess, I suggest we make the same trip Ranger and Desire made to the courthouse if you will agree."

"I fully agree. You aren't mad are you?"

"My Princess, I am so happy I could explode."

"Better wait on that explosion until we are married so the child will have your name."

"You are so funny. I guarantee there will be more than one explosion!"

"Promises, promises."

"Yeah you see while Ranger was ring shopping so was I."

"You are kidding."

Vince reached over into his nightstand drawer and pull out a ring box with an engagement ring and a man's wedding ring.

"My Princess,, will you marry this lowly Prince?"

Yes, My Prince. I will happily marry you."

"Then let's get dressed and get out of here."

Stephanie showered and put on a dress she bought just in case Vince ever did ask her.

She stepped out dressed in a silver beaded dress that fell at her knee. It fit her like a glove. She also put on a pearl necklace that Desire demanded she buy for helping calm Carlos down.

Vince was shocked at how gorgeous she was.

Stephanie made a quick phone call.

The went to the garage and the men knew they were not going after any skips dressed like that.

The rumor mill was in full swing.

They went to Vince's house so the men were left to wonder what was going on.

They did take Hector and Zip with them so the men were really confused.

When Hector and Zip came back alone they bombarded them with questions.

To deflect suspicion Hector and Zip showed them their own marriage license.

The men were happy for them. Hector and Zip had been a couple for a long time. The men forgot all about Vince and Stephanie.

Then Ranger got a phone call from Vince.

"Boss Man, I know you two are on your honeymoon but Stephanie and I wanted you to be the third to know. We got married this morning. So did Hector and Zip."

"I am happy for all of us. It is great to be this happy."

"Stephanie gave me the second best gift and man can have."

"Second best?"

"Yes, she showed me this morning a test strip and we are pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh! Sweetheart, Vince and Stephanie got married this morning! Stephanie also showed Vince a pregnancy test. They are expecting as well."

"Tell them congratulations. Let us know what the sex is when they find out."

"Did you hear my beautiful wife?"

"We will. Enjoy your honeymoon."

"Will you two take one?"

"No. We will just hibernate together at my house. We have done enough traveling. This way she doesn't get overly tired."

"Take care of her, Vince. She is a special woman."

"Yes, sir, she is. You take good care of your special woman. I am happy for you. This will sound strange but I am glad you and Stephanie didn't work out. It opened the door for me. I will forever be grateful."

"You are right. I had to lose to win. I would not trade Desire for no one. We both got what we wanted so lets just work on keeping them happy."

"That is a big job because I plan on making it my life's work."

"Me too and thrilled with my job description."

"Good bye, Boss Man."

"Good bye, my Best Man."

The next day at work the rumor mill was rampant with the news about Hector and Zip.

I took about 3 hours before Manny's eyes caught the rings (plural) on Stephanie's finger. Then Manny noticed the ring on Vince's finger.

Manny walked up to Vince in the break room.

"Man, why didn't you tell us you two got married too?"

The room went silent.

"Didn't anyone else notice they both are sporting rings on their ring fingers?"

Stephanie held up her hand and the men went crazy.

"You should have told us. When did this happen?"

Vince looked at Stephanie and she nodded.

"We got married with Hector and Zip did. They were our cover. But they will not be able to cover our second secret. Stephanie is about 3 months pregnant as well. You all will be Uncle's in about 6 months!"

The noise was so loud the monitor men heard them.

They sent a man in to find out what the noise was about.

He went back and spread the news.

Another cheer went up.

 **SIX MONTHS LATER:**

Stephanie woke up Vince at 3 in the morning.

"Vince, Honey, my water just broke."

Vince jumped up out of bed and rushed her to the hospital.

Stephanie was at a 5 (out of 10 centimeters) and they gave her an epidural.

Vince held her hand through all the contractions and tried to keep her calm

and 4 hours later Vince heard the baby cry.

They chose not to know the sex.

They wiped the baby down and handed the baby to Stephanie.

"You are the proud parents of a son."

Vince kissed Stephanie and then his son's forehead.

"Thank you Stephanie."

"He is your son what should we name him?" The Nurse asked.

"How about Vincent Anderson the second?" Stephanie said.

"How about Stephan Vincent? Part you and part me." Vince said.

"I like that it is different."Stephanie replied.

"I love you My Princess."

"I love you My Prince."

"Does that make our son a Prince in waiting? Like the Ladies in Waiting?"

Vince chuckled. "Darling, I don't think so. But I love your humor at a time like this."

Stephanie stayed at the hospital for two days and they took Stephan to his new home.

Stephanie worried she would not be a good mother because of her upbringing but she took to the job like a duck to water. But then again what would you expect with so many Uncles to watch over the little fellow?

Vince sent Ranger a text about the baby.

Ranger's reply was "I am about 3 months behind you."

Vince showed Stephanie the text.

They both laughed at how fate was making them all extremely happy.

Good job, Karma!

A/N: I know some only want a Ranger/Stephanie pairing but at least Ranger still gets the girl even he hadn't known her before. Happy Ending all around.


End file.
